Hate becomes Love
by raffyrocks
Summary: Lily Evans is Head girl and James Potter is Head boy. They have both hated each other since first year, after James pulled a prank on Lily. What will they do when they start to feel differently about each other? Read to find out! *Complete*
1. Head boy vs. Head girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the book. Nothing at all (*sigh* Now I'm depressed)

Hate becomes Love

Chapter 1: Head boy vs. Head girl

"WHAT!" shrieked a pretty red-headed 7th year, "What do you mean POTTER is the head boy? He can't be!" Lily Evans, newly appointed Gryffindor 7th year head girl, paced around her dorm. She looked so angry that no one would have been surprised if smoke had started pouring out of her ears.

"Sorry, Lil." Replied Star, another raven-haired Gryffindor, "Its true, Sirius just told me about it a few minutes ago. You know Lil I don't know why you hate him so much! He is so cute." Lily whirled upon her best friend, a disgusted look on her face.

"James Potter? Cute? I hope I never hear those words together in a sentence ever again." Lily announced, looking annoyed, "Besides you remember what he did to me in first year? I have hated him ever since then!" 

"Oh Lily! It was so funny and come on! He was only eleven years old! It happened so long ago, why can't you just forget it?" Lily snorted then, fire in her eyes.

"Funny? I didn't see it happening to you, missy! If it did you would never forget it either! Can you believe that he made me flash rainbow colors and then hover me above everyone in great hall?" Lily lashed out; getting more and more angry, if that was even possible. Star made a funny face, looking suspiciously like she was trying not to roar with laughter.

"Can I believe it? Its James Potter for heaven's sake! Of course I can believe it!" Star replied smoothly for one trying not to laugh. Suddenly she stopped as she saw Lily, standing glaring at her, almost appearing to have a small thundercloud over her head. She looked most frightening and Star didn't have a death wish. She quickly ducked out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Calm down Lil! You might explode!" 

"Oh go away you old hag!" Lily shouted after her friend, and was rewarded with the sound of hysterical laughter as Star made a quick get away. "Humph! Star is probably the only person who would find that funny!" Lily then realized what Star had been trying to accomplish; She had been too busy to keep up her anger, which had quickly faded away. "Oh blast! I was looking forward to a good bad mood! I haven't had a reason for one in a long while!" Lily said to herself. "Oh well… I suppose it won't be too bad… Potter is cute." Lily's eyes suddenly widened with realization of what she had just said. "ARGH! Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh my gosh! I did! Jeez, what is wrong with me today?" Lily turned to walk out… and came face to face with James Potter. James raised one eyebrow comically as he grinned at the shocked Lily.

"Cute huh? Of course I'm cute! I think that you would only have something wrong with you if though I wasn't cute." James said, making Lily blush slightly now that she knew that he had heard what she had said. 

"POTTER! Go away will you! I didn't mean to say cute… It was a slip of the tongue! You are so not cute Potter." James merely grinned, making him look even cuter. "Potter what are you smiling about? I should-" Lily was suddenly cut off as James leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please r&r for the next chapter. Also please do not flame! Anyway thanks to my beta reader, Elizabeth L. Digby. 


	2. After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter!

Hate becomes Love

Chapter 2: After

James pulled away from Lily, feeling bewildered. He had only kissed her to shut her up; he hadn't expected it to feel so right. He backed away from the stunned Lily, shaking his head, thinking he must have gone crazy. The last thing James heard as he ran out of the room was a small whispered,

"James…"

James stomped down the stairs and into the common room, where Sirius was waiting for him.

"Oh Jamse, have good time with your girlyfriend?" Sirius mocked, not getting the reaction he expected.

"Yes Sirius, You can have some of my sandwich." The pre-occupied James replied, as he walked out of the Gryffindor Common room. Leaving a very confused Sirius.

"Sandwich? Hmmm… So his girlfriends a sandwich now… hehe…Ok I'm not gonna laugh like that again, I sound like a girl." Suddenly Sirius's girlfriend, Star, walked into the room, flashing him a very odd look. "What?"

James wandered down to Great Hall, wondering why he had felt so many emotions when he had kissed Lily, and what he was going to do about it. But he really had no clue at all. James was met at the doors of Great Hall by his usual fan club, but he paid no attention to them. He had more important things to think about. James went down to his usual place and found Remus already sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hello Prongs, anything wrong? You look like you've a lot on the mind." Remus greeted him, sounding quite worried. James inwardly winced; sometimes Remus could be WAY too perceptive for his own good!

"No Moony, I'm fine, just… just thinking about things." James replied, "Anyway where have you been lately? I haven't seen much of you these last few days." Remus just shook his head wearily.

"WELL James, not everyone is as talented at Transfiguration as you are. If you haven't forgotten we have a huge test coming up and I've been studying in the library. I need to get a good mark on it or I'm in trouble." Remus said, and James grinned widely, revealing that he had indeed not known about the test.

"In trouble Moony? Oh you've never been in trouble. We are the very models of perfect students!" Remus shook his head again, this time trying hard to conceal a smile. After another ten minutes of talking, James excused himself and headed back to the common room, wondering if Lily was there and what she would do if she were. James crawled through the portrait hole and into the common room, breathing out loudly in relief. Lily wasn't there! Now he just needed to get to his dormitory, and he would be safe. He turned to go up the stairs… and came face to face with Lily Evans.

A/N: Well thanks to all who reviewed! I know most of my chapters are short… its just the way I write. Sorry! Anyway another thanks to my Beta Reader, Elizabeth L. Digby! See you next chapter, Bye. *~*Wicked One*~* 


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

Hate becomes Love

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Lily stared into the face of James Potter, who was standing one stair below her, but was still as tall as she was. James gulped, Lily was angry!

"You Idiot!" Lily hissed, shoving hard at James, making his arms wheel round as he tried to balance. Just as he was about to topple backwards, he grabbed onto Lily's robes. Both of them tumbled down the stairs, Lily landing right on James, sprawled across him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"So why am I an idiot?" James whispered, still locked eye to eye with Lily, their lips' inches apart.

"Because you left. You should always finish what you start, James Potter." Lily quietly replied. James, taking the hint, raised his lips slowly bringing them into contact with Lily's lips. Electric shocks cursed through Lily's body as James lips moved over hers. His arms were now around her waist, hers around his neck, as the kissed. They parted a moment to catch a breath, when they noticed they had an audience.

"So I see your girlfriend's not a sandwich after all, James!" Came the voice of Sirius. "Ha! Thought you could fool me?" Lily and James both sat up, forgetting to be embarrassed in the light of what Sirius had just said. It was too weird and completely confused the both of them. Sirius noticed they strange looks being directed towards him. "What? I'm just joking… you know that right? Right?" James merely shook his head with a look of pity on his face. Then, with a mischievous look in his eyes, he leaned down and easily swept Lily into his arms. Lily gasped, then grinned, as she watched the astounded Sirius's mouth fall open. James walked past Sirius and headed up to the girls' dormitory. Lily lay in James's arms, feeling the well-developed muscles in his shoulders and chest. Wondering what the rest of the girls would say when they entered the dormitory. All the girls just stared, absolutely shocked, as James with Lily walked into the room. The girls could not believe their eyes! Worst enemies, James Potter and Lily Evans, now in each other's arms? Well they had known it all along; it had always been so obvious! They just sat silent so to not spoil the moment, as they watch the two walk over to Lily's bed. James slowly and gently lowered Lily onto her bed then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I think we should have a new beginning, Lily." Lily looked up at him, and nodded, feeling so very happy. James smiled a smile of pure delight then slipped quietly out of the room, leaving Lily to deal with the shocked girls. Star was the first to react, and it came in the form of a loud yell.

"FINALLY!" Then all the girls gave voice to a cheer, for they had always known that Lily and James were perfect for each other. Even through Lily and James hadn't been aware of that fact. Lily blushed heavily, and grinned delightedly. She knew that she would never forget this day.

James stepped back from where he had been listening against the door. He grinned happily as he heard all the girls cheering. He knew that he would never forget this day.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys and girls are the best! Anyway I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby. No Flames please! Thanks again, *~*Wicked One*~* 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books.

Hate becomes Love

Chapter 4: Epilogue 

Lily Evans stood with the other 7th years, waiting for the graduation to start. She could hardly believe it; soon they would be gone from the safety of Hogwarts and into the wizarding world. Another thing that Lily still had trouble believing was that her and James had been going steady for a year now! They had once been enemies, but one day had changed their lives forever. Lily trembled nervously, only calming when James took her hand in his. Lily turned and smiled at him, noting that he looked slightly pre-occupied. Suddenly everyone in Great Hall became quite as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and started speaking.

"We are all gathered here today on the last day of school to send off our 7th years. We wish them luck in the new world they now have to face." Dumbledore at first sounded solemn, and then he turned to the 7th years with a huge proud grin on his face as all four houses broke into loud cheers. "Now," he continued, "Lets start the ceremony!" And with that names began to be called.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor Mcgonagall called. Sirius, his usual jaunty self, strutted up to Mcgonagall amid admiring cheers and whistles from the female population. He accepted his letter calmly then turned around and yelled.

"YES!" Causing shouts and screams to echo around great hall. A couple more names were called and then finally…

"Evans, Lily!" Lily walked up to Professor Mcgonagall, never feeling more proud of herself. Amid cheers she accepted her letter then joined Sirius on the other side of Great Hall. More names were called; Stars included, when finally it was James' turn.

"Potter James!" James grinned as he proudly got his letter; also receiving cheers and whistles from the females. Through unlike Sirius he paid no attention to them. He had no need for others, as he already had his love by his side. After a couple more names the ceremony was over, and everyone started out of Great Hall to where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. Lily suddenly felt a pull on her arm and she stopped, turned around and faced James.

"Yes?" Lily questioned, wondering why James was blushing. Why James had never blushed before.

"Well Lily, I… I have to ask you something… very important." James replied. Lily was very confused… then James went down on one knee! Lily felt faint, and tears began to well in her eyes. "Will… will you marry me Lily?" James gulped, so very scared that she would say no. He looked up into her tear-stained face and happy smile and knew everything would be all right. Lily suddenly threw herself at James, making them both tumble back onto the floor. She kissed him several times before shouting.

"Oh James! Of course!" James laughed happy, jumping up and swinging Lily around and round. They kissed again, each knowing that life was going to be good.

A/N: Well, how was it? I hoped you enjoyed my series, even if they were short. Anyway thanks so much to all you who reviewed! And thanks to my beta reader Elizabeth L. Digby. And if anyone is looking for another Lily/James story, read Elizabeth's wonderful one called Caught in the Middle! Thanks again, and goodbye. *~*Wicked One*~* note from Elizabeth: Yes read my story its' lonely with an odd number of reviews... Please make it at least 72 other wise one review is all left out and alone! 


End file.
